Piglet Big Movie 2003
Plot Template:Plot Eeyore, Rabbit, Tigger, and Pooh are working on a plan to get honey from a beehive. This involves getting the bees to move into a new hive by convincing them that Eeyore is a bee. Piglet comes up to them during the attempt, but is effectively told that he is too small to help. The plan goes awry when the bees do not fall for it, but Piglet manages to divert the bees into the new hive using a funnel and then seals the hive shut, trapping the bees. Unfortunately, no one has seen Piglet's heroism, having all been hiding from the bees. Piglet, feeling uncared for, wanders sadly away. Then, Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, and Eeyore start running from the bees after they broke out of the fake hive and into Piglet's house. After finding Piglet's scrapbook, they all notice that Piglet is missing, assume that he has been scared off by, or kidnapped by the bees and decide to try and find him. They are aided in this search by Piglet's scrapbook, in which he has drawn pictures of the adventures that he has shared with his friends. The characters use the pictures to tell the stories depicted therein. The first picture depicts Kanga's house, prompting the gang to remember when Kanga and Roo first came to the Hundred Acre Wood. Rabbit (who is visibly reluctant to recall this adventure in the present) hated the newcomers on sight and convinced himself and the others that Kanga and Roo were fierce monsters that needed to be driven away (despite the fact that Kanga tried to ingratiate herself with her new neighbours). Consequently, it was planned that they would kidnap Roo and demand that Kanga leave in exchange for his safe return, so Pooh and Tigger distracted Kanga while Rabbit placed Piglet in her pouch and ran off with Roo. After Kanga got home, she quickly figured out what was going on (having seen Roo playing with a reluctant Rabbit through the window) and decided to teach Piglet a lesson by pretending she didn't realise he wasn't Roo. Piglet, convinced Kanga was going to do something horrible to him, was thus humiliated by being given 'fishy oil' as medicine and being made to have a bath, but spending time with Kanga caused him to discover she and Roo weren't so bad after all. Piglet told Tigger and Pooh this when he left Kanga's house and they were also joined by Rabbit and Roo, who had become good friends after playing with each other. Back in the present, the group arrive at Kanga's house and are joined by Roo as they carry on looking for Piglet. One of the stories told is the expedition to find the North Pole, where Piglet uses a long stick to save Roo (who has fallen in the river). His heroism is overlooked when he gives the stick to Pooh and tries to catch Roo, who has been catapulted into the air during the rescue attempt. Christopher Robin arrives as Roo is caught by his mother and then credits Pooh with finding the North Pole (the stick he is holding in his paws). Back in the present, the friends regret not sharing the praise with Piglet. Another story told is the building of the House at Pooh Corner. Here Piglet comes up with the idea to build Eeyore a house and he and Pooh are joined by Tigger to build it. Tigger and Pooh do most of the work, whilst Piglet, unintentionally, gets in the way. The final house, however, is a disaster, but Tigger and Pooh go off to tell Eeyore about the house. Unfortunately, the house is being held together by Piglet, who eventually loses his grip and the house collapses. Tigger and Pooh go to inform Eeyore of the bad news, but Piglet arrives to tell them all that the house is fine. It is revealed that he rebuilt the house himself, but the location remains as Pooh Corner, since Pooh "would call it Pooh and Piglet Corner, if Pooh Corner didn't sound better, which it does, being smaller and more like a Corner". Back in the present, an argument between Rabbit and Tigger ends with the scrapbook falling apart and then falling into the river. Without their guide, the friends return to Piglet's house and, after a time, start to draw new pictures of Piglet and his adventures, some of which are new. Then, the friends again resolve to find their missing Piglet and go back out to find him. They come across several pictures from the scrapbook, which have floated downstream and then find the books bindings, suspended on a broken hollow old log, overhanging a raging waterfall. Pooh goes to retrieve it, but falls into a hole in the log. The others try to reach him, but the rescue attempt is just too short. Just as they ask who can help, Piglet arrives and helps haul Pooh to safety just as the log begins to collapse. Eeyore, Rabbit, Roo, and Tigger are now standing by the edge of the ravine, next to the waterfall, but the log inside which Pooh and Piglet were trapped has fallen far into the waters below. The survivors begin to cry and are joined by sad-looking Pooh and Piglet, who have managed to escape. Happy, the friends take Piglet to show him their new drawings, including a large one of Piglet dressed as a knight in shining armour. The next day they hold a party, but Pooh interrupts, taking Piglet to Eeyore's house, where he has changed the sign to read Pooh and Piglet Corner; "the least they could do for a little Piglet, who has done such big things!". Category:2003 Films Category:Theatrical films